wot_blitzfandomcom-20200223-history
E 50 M
General The E 50 M is a tier 10 German medium tank. In-game description: "The German Army demanded that the E-series tanks had transmissions positioned in the rear. However, the E 50 and E 75 tanks used the Tiger II engine-transmission compartment, which made rear placement of the transmission impossible. The E 50 Ausf. M tank was a redesign of the E 50 project with the transmission placed in the rear." Wargaming wiki: "A tier X medium that actually has armor other tier Xs should pay attention to, the E50 M is a spearhead and sniper tank that is comfortable both staying back and picking off hitpoints at will or getting into the face of (or simply around) isolated or stupid opponents. A consummate master of flexibility in battlefield roles, the E50 M allows the expert player to flow smoothly from one task to another and thus allow other tanks to do their supposed jobs properly in order to attain victory." Notes The E 50 M successes the E 50. Some time into Update 3.6, the APCR and HEAT penetration were reduced to 245 mm. In Update 3.1, the frontal turret armor was buffed. Strategy The E 50 M is a beast at side scrapping, due to the spaced side armor, not even the Jagdpanzer E-100 can penetrate the sides. It features great frontal hull armor, but lacking turret armor. It is great at ramming, but it is not advised. Wargaming wiki: "The E50 M is a definitive German tank. Powerful, high penetration, and extremely accurate, but a teensy bit cumbersome compared to its peers. The E50 M, like all other tier 10 mediums, fires APCR as its default ammo. Aside from price, it keeps all the characteristics of APCR, this is both a good and bad thing. APCR achieves its higher penetration potential in reality because it concentrates all the kinetic energy on a smaller point, and because it leaves the barrel at a much higher velocity. In game it's the same, and perfect for the 50 M's playstyle. The combination of a fast traveling shell and extremely accurate gun makes hitting moving tanks at extreme ranges practically a walk in the park. The penetration loss inherent to APCR at range is not significant enough to worry about, as most shots will still get through weak spots in armor with careful aiming and a shred of luck. When supporting and sniping from the far rear is not an option, the 50 M is still quite home at close quarters engagements. The "good" all around armor will almost never be overmatched, except by the largest of gun calibers, and can therefore be used to bait tanks into being shot at at extreme angles. Even smart players might think they can get through, but if done correctly their shells will simply bounce due to sheer angles or autobounce entirely, leaving them open to a quick and accurate counterattack. However, despite the good armor, the 50 M is still not completely comfortable at close range. Its large size, somewhat bulky movement, and awkward depression worsened by height make it difficult to brawl in some, or most scenarios. You can get close, but only about arm's length at best, point blank brawl matches are best to be avoided, tempting though they may be with such a powerful engine. Another thing the 50 M excels at like almost no other is ramming. The thick front armor, heavy 62 ton weight, and high 60km/h top speed all come together to form a living battering ram, easily capable of removing massive chunks of health from all but the most heavily armored tanks like the Maus and E 100. Combined with a quick shot from the gun, the 50 M could very well deal ~1000 damage in the span of less than a second. However on the down side, the E50 M's armor profile isn't perfect. The turret and lower front plate are the prominent weak spots. The front of the turret has a high armor value, but barely any slope, meaning most guns it comes across can penetrate it; however, it was recently buffed in Update 3.1. And as per the norm of German tanks, the lower front is exposed and relatively weak. It can be expected that almost every time, shots will penetrate the lower front unless the enemy is a light tank or firing high explosive ammo. In addition, although the 50 M has very good accuracy, the damage per minute is sadly the worst in its class. Every other tier 10 medium has better DPM which they can use to pump out damage even faster. However, at range where said tanks might miss a lot, the E 50 M still has the upper hand. One more thing to note is that while the 50 M sports mediocre or bad gun depression on the front (-6 degrees) it gets much better towards the side, where it can depress its gun 8 degrees. This takes some getting used to as you need to angle your armor to maximize your gun depression, but it's a very valuable skill to learn as you will learn to both minimize exposure and get the most out of your tank. In all the E50 M is a very well rounded tank, possibly the most well-rounded tank in the game currently. It has the high speed of a medium, the laser cannon of a TD, and a chassis of a heavium." Modules Trivia The E 50 M is completely made up. There is no evidence that the E 50 M ever existed. Gallery Historical gallery There is no evidence that the E 50 M ever existed. A tank with the rear transmission was proposed, but never under the name of E 50 M. The following image is Wargaming's evidence of existence. It is a technical drawing of a modified E 50 and E 75. Wargaming: "The Entwicklung series, more commonly known as the E- series, was a late-World War II attempt by Germany to produce a standardized series of tank designs. There were to be standard designs in six different weight classes, from which several specialized variants were to be developed. This was necessitated by the extremely complex tank designs that had resulted in poor production rates and mechanical unreliability. The E-series designs were simpler, cheaper to produce and more efficient than their predecessors; however, their design involved only modest improvements in armor and firepower over the designs they were intended to replace, such as the Hetzer, Panther G or Tiger II, and as such represent the eclipse of German armored vehicle design by such tanks as the American M46 Patton, the British Centurion Mk 5/2 and Soviet T-54 tanks, which would have been the Entwicklung Series' contemporaries and likely opponents. The E-50 Standardpanzer was intended as a standard medium tank, replacing the Panther and Tiger I and the conversions based on these tanks. The E-50 hull was to be longer than the Panther; in fact it was practically identical to the King Tiger in overall dimensions except for the glacis plate layout. Compared to these earlier designs however, the amount of drilling and machining involved in producing these standardpanzers was reduced drastically, which would have made them quicker, easier and cheaper to produce, as would the proposed conical spring system replacing their predecessors' complex and costly dual torsion bar system. The Ausf. M version of the tank was a redesign of the E-50 project with a rear placement of the transmission. Other significant improvement from the base E-50 version is the thickness of the turret front armor, that has been raised to 185 mm. As indicated by its name, the weight of the E-50 would fall between 50 and 75 tonnes. Its maximum speed was planned as 60 km/h. Only blueprints were made; no production models were produced." Category:Germany Nation Category:Tier X Category:Tech Tree Tank Category:Medium Tank